


Mourning

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Current Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a newspaper headline a few days ago</p><p>‘America Is Weeping’</p><p>We have been weeping for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

There was a newspaper headline a few days ago

**_‘America Is Weeping’_ **

All I could think was 

_ So you chose to join the party? _

 

We have been weeping for a long, long time.

 

Think of the Documented Dead

Now think of all those 

Whose stories will never be told

‘America is Weeping’ they said

 

They forget

America’s foundation was mixed 

With tears 

And blood 

And the crushed bone

Of all those who just wanted to live free

Who just wanted to live

 

We have always been weeping

We have always been screaming

 

The question is 

Why haven’t you been listening?

 


End file.
